


Hunger

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-23
Updated: 2008-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Hunger

**Title:** Hunger  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summery:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's Prompt: [Photo](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/229435.html#cutid1)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/Mild angst  
 **A/N:** *am still drooling over the photo*  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Hunger

~

Ron knew he was staring but he couldn’t stop. It wasn’t like he’d planned to ogle his best mate, yet here he was, frozen by the sight of Harry, in just trousers, lounging on his bed.

Dean walked in, and Ron blinked, his daydream, where Harry was posing just for him, where Ron could lick those hip bones, dissipating.

“Too skinny, Potter,” Dean said, tossing him clothes. “Eat something.”

Harry blushed, beginning to dress.

Ron bit his lip as those delicious hips disappeared.

“Hungry?” Harry asked, walking towards the door.

Ron nodded. He’d never admit what he was hungry for.

~


End file.
